


Gathering The Protectors

by divergentlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Harry Styles - Freeform, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Niall Horan - Freeform, Niam - Freeform, Superheroes, Zayn Malik - Freeform, larry - Freeform, ziall, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divergentlarry/pseuds/divergentlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Hard times don't create heroes. It is during the hard times when the hero within us is revealed.' - Bob Riley</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies! This is my first fanfic here so don't judge or anything in particular. Short bio, you can call me Cabsee, I'm 14, I wear clear-framed glasses and I love One Direction and 5 Seconds Of Summer.
> 
> ENJOY THE FANFIC :'D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS FILLED WITH TEARS, VIOLENCE AND LOSS OF PARENTS/SIBLINGS.
> 
> DOUBLE WARNING! THIS IS A VERY IMPORTANT CHAPTER IN THIS FANFIC.

\- The 'Styles' Residence 2001 -

''Daddy? Mommy? What's happening?'' the 7-year-old asks.

Robin looks at Anne sadly and looks back at his baby boy. He knew that their time has come. Even though that he wouldn't be able to see Harry grow up to be a teenager, marry the girl ( or boy ) of his dreams and, hell, he wouldn't be able to see his grandchild or grandchildren. He also knew that he wouldn't be able to see his son follow his footsteps. His footsteps to being a superhero. He knows that Harry will be a great superhero one day. 

Robin kneels down to Harry's height and gives him a key. Harry looks at him in confusion as he takes the key and examines it. 

He smiles at Harry widely. ''This, Harry... Is the key to your future.'' He says as he tries his best not to cry.

''My...future...?'' Harry asks completely oblivious about his question earlier.

''Yes, my baby boy. Your future.'' Robin repeats.

Suddenly, someone starts banging at the front door. Harry's eyes widen in fright. Robin closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. It's time. He stands up straight and bold. Harry looks at him in awe. His father was like a hero to him, even though he really is one.

''Anne, take Harry to the basement and stay there.'' Robin commands. Anne nods weakly and grabs Harry's hand. 

''Daddy! Where are you going? What's happening? Daddy! Please tell me!'' Harry sobs as tears fall from his forest green eyes. 

Robin looks at Harry and sighs. ''Harry. Always remember that I love you and that you'll always be my baby boy. Someday, you'll know why. Be strong, little man...''. Robin removes his fedora and places it on Harry's tiny head as a tear falls out of his eye. 

''...Be strong...'' He whispers one last time and waits at the living room.

Anne carries Harry to the basement and looks at Harry as she starts crying. 

''Harry, my baby boy, when you hear the basement door pounding, I want you to go outside using that window'' , Anne points at the window as she says 'using that window' , ''and run as fast as you can and don't look back. O-Okay?''.

Harry nods silently as tears stream down. Anne hugs Harry and kisses his cheek. ''We love you, Harry. Never forget that.'' Anne says and stands up. She looks at Harry one last time and goes out after locking the door.

The banging at the front door didn't stop. It went on for seconds until-- THUD. CRASH. BANG. Harry whimpers at the sound as a lot of banging was heard. Then the banging stops moments after. Harry stands up and goes to the basement door. As he was about to open it, someone pounds at the basement door and ends up scaring the f*ck out of Harry. Harry remembers his mom's words and heads for the window. He goes through it and runs for his life. He ran and ran and ran. Until he stopped at a random person's house and passes out. 

 

\- Mullingar Station 2006 ; The 'Payne's' Departure and The 'Horan's' Arrival -

Liam checks his things once more before looking at his map. 

''Where to go next, Dad?'' Liam asks as his eyes leave the map to look at his father. 

Geoff looks at Liam genuinely before patting his head. This is what he loved. Being with his son ; traveling and experiencing the world. He loves spending time with Liam, even though he was a hero at night. 

''Well, we just need to go to the next station then head to the airport and let's see where we go to next.'' Geoff says as he looks around.

Liam nods and folds the map and places it in his pocket. He couldn't wait to see the other fascinating wonders of the world. He wanted to be an explorer when he grows up. He wanted to live on the highest mountain and a breathtaking view in front of it. He dreamed of those things. And he couldn't wait for it to come true.

''You know, Liam. Traveling around the world like a photograph. You can always picture it whenever you're sad or lonely. You would always remember the good things about that trip. Just like life.'' Goeff randomly stated. Liam looks at him and smiles. He was about to say something when a scream erupts the station. They both looked around at the source of the sound. 

Before Liam asked what it was, a crowd of people circled around a person on the floor. Geoff looks at him that says 'STAY HERE'. Liam nods and looks at his father walk away. Suddenly, a pair of arms grab his waist. He screamed Bloody Murder as he tried kicking the person who's trying to hold him captive. His father turns around and runs to him but a shot rang and everything felt like a slow animation.

Goeff started walking then stopped. Liam looks at his father's chest. His eyes widen with fright, shock and sadness. Blood was spreading on his father's shirt. Goeff looks at Liam as he whispers his name and falls on his knees and falls down, face first.

''NO!'' Liam screeches as tears fall down. The person let him go and ran to a van with an eye for a logo and the name with the word ' SOCIETY ' on the end and drove off. Liam looks back and runs to his Dad and shakes him. 

''DAD! DAD! WAKE UP! PLEASE!'' he cries. His head hangs low and cries even more as no movement is felt from his father.

Minutes later, the Mullingar police appeared and said that 3 people were dead on the spot and that 1 was held captive. Liam sits silently on a bench as he recalls all the good things he had done with his father. This was all to sudden for him. He tears up and starts crying again. He stops as he feels someone sit next to him. 

Liam looks at his side to see a boy around his age with dirty blonde hair and electric blue eyes. He wore a simple navy blue sweater, white shorts and a pair of sneakers. His eyes were puffy and he had a sad smile on his face.

''I'm sorry for your loss... all to sudden, eh?'' the boy says in an Irish accent. Liam nods silently.

"Lost my parents, too. And my brother's not here and...y-yeah.'' The boy said sadly.

''Oh. I'm sorry for your loss and your missing brother.'' Liam says and pats the back of the Irish lad. 

''I mean, my parent's were good citizens, as well as my brother and your dad. I-- WHO THE F*CKING HELL WOULD DO SUCH A THING?!'' Liam's eyes widen at the boy's words. The boy notices and murmurs an apology.

''Well, what 'colorful' words you got there. I'm Liam. Liam Payne.'' Liam says with a smile.

''Hi, Liam! Heh, I'm Niall Horan.'' Niall says and smiles widely.

''Nilelorun?'' Liam repeats in confusion. Niall shakes his head as he laughs out loud. 'I like this kid.' he thought.

''NIALL HORAN.'' he repeats slowly.

''Ohhh. Niall Horan?'' Liam smiles at how he says Niall's name.

''Exactly! FINALLY!'' Niall cheers.

Liam joins his tiny celebration and stops when he remembers his-their- current situation right now. He sighs and looks away. Niall notices and sighs too. Niall doesn't have a known relative nor does Liam. They were both in a tough situation right now and they didn't have the slightest plan. Moments later, Niall get a spark of an idea and turns to Liam.

''What is we go on a journey! You know, what them thugs do!'' Liam looks at Niall in disbelief and shakes his head. Niall rolls his eyes and explains further more.

''C'mon, Liam! Don't you wanna go on a adventure instead of living in an orphanage for your whole life? We can go all over the world by sneaking in, dressing up as posh citizens and end up eating fancy food! Or even make money! Think about it, Liam! An adventure for just the two of us!'' Liam smiles at the word 'adventure'. It was his dream, after all. He thinks for a moment and looks at Niall with a smile.

''Fine!'' Niall smiles widely and grabs his satchel, his parent's wallets and his mom's sunglasses. Liam does the same but also grabs a picture of him and his dad. He smiles at the picture and puts it in his backpack and goes to Niall as they start an unexpected adventure. 

\- The 'Tomlinson' Vehicle, Doncaster 1999 - ''THIS WAS THE BEST DAY EVER!'' Louis shouts.

Jay shushes Louis softly and points at his sleeping sisters. Louis covers his mouth and looks sheepishly at his mom. Jay sighs happily and helps Mark navigate the way back to the hotel they were staying at.

Louis looks out the window and sees cars passing by and some drunk people getting told by some policemen. This was Doncaster to Louis. Full of drunkards and police sirens. But earlier, the carnival changed everything. There were smiles and laughter filling up a tiny part of Doncaster. He wanted to smile forever but he couldn't.

Louis has this quote that goes like, 'Once you leave your happiness, it's gonna be gone forever.' , and he really goes by it. But besides that, he wanted to make people happy. He wanted to be a clown when he grows up. Yeah, he know's it's weird to have that for a job but seeing the clown from earlier making him laugh made him want to take his place instead.

Louis snaps out of his thoughts when he sees the sign of the 'ghost town of Doncaster' a.k.a. his hometown. It was really silent in this 'ghost town' except for those drunkards singing 'Mary Had A Little Lamb' while walking at the dimly-lit street. 

Then Mark stops at their flat and unlock the car doors. But, before Louis could open his side of the door, he heard barking and howling inside the flat. Since when did they have a dog- or even, dogs? Jay and Mark notice too and look at each other. 

''I'll go check it out. You and the kids stay here.'' Mark commands and goes out to check the flat. 

Louis holds his teddy bear, the one his mom and dad bought him for his 4th birthday, tight. He looks at the flat and sees a glowing ball of light swaying. He stares at it in awe and smiles at it. Then the light disappears suddenly. Louis frowns and squints if someone was holding it or making it but there was none. Then a loud BANG made Jay and Louis flinch. They heard another and another and another. Then a CRASH of a window and a THUD on their lawn. His mother screamed making him look at her and the girls wake up.

Louis looks at what Jay was looking at and gasps. His father was lying dead, blood splattered everywhere and glass shards on his body. Louis tries his hardest to cover his sisters' eyes and not to cry hard. I mean, seeing your father die in front of your very own eyes is very traumatizing. 

Then men, that looked like they were from the future, bursts out and aims a gun-like object at Jay. Jay's eyes widen and moves to the driver's seat and starts the engine. 

''BUCKLE UP!'' she shouts and they obey her. She then drives off as several vans follow her track. 

''MOM! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!'' Louis shouts, gripping his teddy bear even tighter. 

Jay looks at him sadly as she drives to an empty highway and the vans STILL following her. The girls hold on tight and scream on top of their lungs as the men started shooting the car. It hit the back window, the headlight at the back and, worst, it hit the bottom left tire. The car started going out of control and, alas, it hit a lamppost. 

Louis couldn't make out what was happening but his mom told him to run. He weakly got out of the car, teddy bear dangling in his hand, and ran off swiftly. While running, he hears several BANGs and some gunshots but he couldn't look back. His neck hurt, his legs were sore ( as if he was walking for miles ) and there were gashes on his arms. 

He stops at a nearby hospital and goes in. The doctors stare at him in shock, the nurses drop everything they were carrying and the patients were gasping. 

''H-Help m-m-me...'' Then he blacks out.

 

\- The 'Malik' Family ( Well, just Zayn. ) ; Bradford Hospital 2004 -

Zayn didn't know what happened. Zayn can't recall anything. Zayn didn't remember anything. He couldn't remember his mom, dad and his sisters. He forgot everything that happened to him. The only thing he remembered was his name, his birthday and everything he drew at his sketchbook. 

Zayn currently spent his days at the hospital's day-care center. The doctors noted that he certainly doesn't have amnesia nor Alzheimer's. The doctors have a certain feeling that he was drugged. But Zayn doesn't believe he was. He actually felt superhuman. It may sound weird but deep in Zayn, he is one. But his life still feels like hell. He's insecure about himself and he's too mysterious to be socializing with people or even with the patients. But to the patients, they stared at him like he was a Greek god. They way he smiled as the doctors tested him, the way he laughs when he reads something funny in the newspaper and the way he walks and poses at the public washroom. Okay, so-- Skip, Skip, Skip, Zayn always had nightmares. He never had a good dream. His nightmares were filled with screams, gunshots and blood. But there was a woman who continuously save him from being shot, nightmare after nightmare. He would always run at the end. He tried to stop but he couldn't. He wanted to reverse the nightmare but he couldn't. He tried to save the woman but he can't. He just can't. Everyday, he would eat, draw, read, eat, take a bath, draw, read, eat, meditate and sleep. It goes continuously day after day. He once thought that he had gone mental, but nope. He would look outside the window, while he drew, thinking about his life when he remembered everything. He wanted to know who his parents were and if he did have siblings. He wanted to know who the woman, who 'saved' him, was. Maybe his aunt or fairy godmother. He wanted to remember. That's his only wish. Nothing was wrong with him though. Except... ...he would always draw an eye on any random paper he sees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huzzah to the first chapter! Hopefully, this book might be more than ten chapters but less than twenty chapters. This is my first book here and I want to make in memorable. 
> 
> Anyway, next chapter will be dedicated to 'the beginning of time' and their upcoming powers. 
> 
> Lots of love, divergentlarry xx


	2. At the beginning of time

At the beginning of time...

There were two twins named Vios and Nex. They were like two peas in a pod. They always did everything together. Vios was an intelligent, young man while Nex was a mischievous yet cunning, young man. But they both had one goal in their life: To get the 'Crown of Eternal Glory'. But their parents decided to have a match. So they did. The fight was vicious and it went on for days but Vios was triumphant for he used his powers to blind his twin brother, temporarily. 

Nex was very furious. At the coronation day, he stole the crown and ran away. When he was at the deepest part of the woods, he placed the crown on his head and his form changed. He grew 50 feet tall, his teeth had turned sharp, claws grew on his fingers, his skin turned red and his hair turned jet black. Once Vios knew about it, he rushed to where his brother was and confronted him. He was able to defeat his brother and was also able to take the crown of his head. 

He then told his brother to run away and never show his face again. So Nex ran away and was never seen again. As for Vios, he took his crown and removed all the gems. Then he placed the crown on a wooden crate and threw it away with all his might.

He took the gems and climbed the highest mountain. First, he took the Painite, the gem of flight and teleportation, and threw it. Second, he took the Blue Garnet, gem of the four season ( give you the power to control fire, water, wind and the earth ), and threw it. Third, he took the Serendibite, gem of manipulation, and threw it. Fourth, he took the Red Diamond, the gem of illusions, and threw it away. And the last gem; the Jadeite, gem of speed and protection, and threw it away.

The gems and the crown were never seen again.

A million years later, a woman gave birth to her first son and named him Louis. Louis Tomlinson, to be exact. The couple were happy about their son until weird things started to happen. His eyes would change from ocean blue to blood red. The couple found this surprising since they weren't expecting him to be a super. The mother was really pleased but the father was deeply upset. He knew the consequences of having a 'super son'. He swore to himself to protect his boy from harm and teach him the way on controlling his power. The power of the Red Diamond.

Years after, a woman gave birth, 3 months after their wedding. She gave birth a healthy baby boy and named him Zain. She knew instantly that he was a super, considering the fact that his cries bring out storms and his smile makes the sun bright. She also knew that he held the Blue Garnet deep inside him. Everyday, she treated him like a prince or a king... or maybe a god. She loved Zain more that anything in the world but she knew what would happen if everything goes topsy-turvy.

On that same year, a child was born and he was named Liam James Payne. Liam was a very active child, even though he had medical problems. He loved seeing new places. He loved going on trips, going to the grocery store is one of those 'fun' trips. He loved looking at maps and eating food from different places. His father was very proud of him. But his father didn't know that the Painite was inside of him. But his father knew every bit of Liam like he was his best friend. His father never knew that he wouldn't be seeing his son grow up. He never knew.

Also on that year, at Ireland, Niall was born at a little town called Mullingar. He held the Serendibite. At a young age, he was able to manipulate his older brother more than 10 times. He thought that it was all a trick to make him smile but no. His parents were astonished, as well as his brother. Niall never failed to put a smile on their faces. Niall wasn't some kind of freak show to them. Niall was very special to them. Very special, indeed.

A year later, a woman gave birth to a very charming baby and named him Harry. His father was always by his side. His first step, his first smile, first laugh and first word. He was always there for his firsts. He loved Harry like there was no tomorrow. Harry always idolized his dad. He would wear what his father would wear, he would clap when his father would clap and he would sleep if his father would sleep. And his father loved him for that. But he knew that someday his time would run out. He knew that Harry held the Jadeite. But he was proud.

 

There's a society named 'The K.T.S. Society'. Their logo was an eye that had the shades of the gems. They're the main reason why their parents died and their siblings went missing. They were after Louis, Zain, Liam, Niall and Harry. Everyday, they would watch them at every corner. They would stop at nothing on retrieving the gems to awaken their 'boss'. But for now, they lay undercover as they watch...

...The Protectors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, the Red Diamond is actually my favorite.

**Author's Note:**

> Some feedback, anyone?


End file.
